HSOTD Zombie Nightmare
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Authors Notes my own version of what happens I've only seen season 1 of the series but oh well there will be changes to the story like who died and who didn't and also characters going in different paths. Story contains character death, swearing, sexual content so if you're too young don't read. You don't want to have nightmares lol
1. Last Day Of School

**HSOTD Zombie Nightmare Part 1 Last Day Of School**

 **A/N my own version of what happens I've only seen season 1 of the series but oh well there will be changes to the story like who died and who didn't and also characters going in different paths. The story contains character death, swearing, sexual content so if you're too young don't read. You don't want to have nightmares lol**

 **Pairings (Takashi/Rei/Saeko/Saya) KohtaxAsami HisashixYuuki MoritoxShizuka ShizukaxRika**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School Of The Dead just this story such a shame**

 **Takashi's POV**

The days started off just like every other day ever since Rei broke up with him he's been a wreck he still can't believe it really, the promise they made when they were kids fell apart so many things went wrong Rei keeping secrets from him it was just hard to trust her then all of a sudden she tells him it's over and there broken up it was like some sick joke but he wasn't laughing.

No he was devastated the girl he loves just up and ends it saying he's changed and doesn't want to be with him anymore like he was the one keeping secrets and to make matters worse she ended up getting together with Hisashi his best fucking friend now if you can't call that a betrayal what can you call it.

Takashi stopped talking to Hisashi and even though Rei wanted to remain, friends he told her to her face "FUCK YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU yea maybe he shouldn't have said it but come on she dumped his ass and now she wants to remain friends well screw that he doesn't need her in his life screw her and screw Hisashi he's an arsehole.

He gets up and heads into the shower after that he gets dressed and makes some breakfast. Whilst he's eating the doorbell rings he sticks a piece of toast in his mouth and heads to the door he opens it to see his friend Morito at the door "Hey Takashi." Takashi steps to the side and Morito comes in and they head into the kitchen.

Takashi continues eating his breakfast making some juice for Morito. Whilst Takashi is eating Morito's looking at a porno magazine _Nothing new there_. Morito grins "Hey Takashi check out the tits on his girl."

Takashi looks at the picture and they both have a nosebleed. Morito grins "Some fine looking girls in here I'd love to meet them."

Takashi grins "And what would you do when you see them sleep with them I guess."

Morito grins "Hell yeah like I'd say no speaking of ladies you found anyone yet."

Takashi sighs "Change the subject."

Morito sighs "Damn dude you still moaning about Rei, she dumped your ass move on hey what about Saya she's a babe."

Takashi is stunned "Saya she's my friend."

Morito grins "Right and if she said Takashi will you fuck me senseless what would you do."

Takashi visualizes that and immediately has another nosebleed.

Morito grins "Told ya you'd totally say yes what do you think of the school nurse seriously the tits on her are gigantic."

Takashi grins "Come on let's head off to school."

Morito grins "She could nurse me better any day of the week."

Takashi rolls his eyes "Your the biggest pervert I know."

Morito grins "Your point being plus I'm the only pervert you know, oh I just thought of someone perfect for you that Kendo girl the one with purple hair."

Takashi looks at him "You mean Saeko Busujima she's like two years up from us."

Morito smirks "I Say again your point being."

Takashi grins "She is hot."

Morito grins "Now your talking."

Takashi locks up and heads to school with Morito.

 **Normal POV**

When they get there they split up agreeing to meet up at the mall after school to play on the arcades little do they know the world they know is going to turn upside down. Takashi was about to enter the classroom when he saw them Rei and Hisashi sitting together he turns away and walks away. Saya inside saw him and leaves the room to follow him other then Rei she's known him the longest.

 **Takashi And Saya's POV**

Takashi's outside leaning on the railings when Saya finds him "Your such an idiot."

Takashi groans "What did I do this time."

She looks at him "You still love her don't you."

Takashi sighs "I do not."

She puts her hands on her hips "Oh come on I see the hurt in your eyes every time you see her."

Takashi sighs "So what she dumped me, Saya, and for Hisashi how do you think that makes me feel."

She sighs "She doesn't deserve you why don't you see that."

He sighs "Whatever."

She sighs "Not only did she dump you she got with your best friend some best friend he was, and now all you do is hang around with that pervert Morito."

Takashi scoffs "So what at least I know he wouldn't betray me."

She's about to reply when they hear screaming. They look at the gates and sees one of the teachers get bitten by some guy outside the gates. They watch confused and see the teacher fall down on the floor. The next thing surprises them as the man gets up and attacks the female teacher and bites her.

Takashi and Saya are in shock. Takashi sighs "What the fuck is going on."

Saya is stunned "No clue." They then watch as the women fall on the floor and a few seconds later she also gets up but there's something weird there walking funny.

Takashi watches "They're like zombies."

Saya is about to laugh at him but after what she's just seen she says nothing, They watch them as the now Zombie teachers head in the school.

Takashi is stunned "We have to warn everyone."

She nods "OK." They run inside the school and run to class Rei and Hisashi look up the notice Takashi and Saya are panicked but before they can do anything a voice comes on the speaker telling everyone to leave the school then they hear talking before they hear the man get attacked and seems to be getting eaten.

Everyone starts panicking and in the chaos, Takashi and Saya get separated as everyone is trying to get out. Takashi looks around and finds out Saya's been knocked to the floor so he barges in knocking kids out of the way he then helps her up and leaves the classroom.

 **Rei And Hisashi's POV**

Rei and Hisashi follow them but don't know which way they went. Rei looks at Hisashi "What's going on."

He shrugs "No idea we have to get out of here."

Rei nods _Where are you Takashi_ They continue running down the corridor until they get to the lockers.

Hisashi opens the locker and pulls out a baseball bat "Come on let's get to the roof."

Rei nods "OK."

Hisashi sighs "I know you are worried about Takashi but he can take care of himself."

Rei nods "OK let's go" As there running Rei grabs a brush she snaps off the end and smiles.

 **Takashi, Saya, Morito's POV**

Takashi has hold of Saya's hand as there running down the corridor. Behind them, they hear "Wait up Takashi."

He looks over his shoulder and sees Morito running towards them. Takashi nods "Come on Morito we have to arm ourselves."

Morito nods "Why what's going on."

Takashi sighs "You're not going to believe this but were being attacked by Zombies."

Morito grins but then sees a girl getting bitten and they all freeze. They watch as the girl then gets up and comes at them. They all run into a room and close the door. Morito is stunned "You were telling the truth."

Saya looks at him "Of course he was you, idiot." He then notices Takashi has a hold of her hand and grins. Saya glares at him Takashi then notices that he's still holding Saya's hand and blushes. Saya then turns to Takashi "What now."

He shrugs "We need weapons then we need to get the hell out of here."

Saya and Morito both nod and they all start looking for weapons.

 **Kohta And Miku's POV**

Meanwhile, Hirano Kohta is running down the corridor he's seen people getting attacked then coming back to life he's thinking A real zombie invasion I'm petrified but also ecstatic.

He then sees a girl getting attacked luckily she's holding off the zombie Kohta knows she's one of the hottest girls in the school her names Miku Yuuki he picks up a fire extinguisher and smacks the zombie over the head.

Miku looks at him "What's going on."

He grins "Zombie invasion."

She looks at him like he's crazy "We need to get out of here."

He nods "I agree with you come with me if you want to live" ( **Cheesy I know Terminator II Reference lol** ) She nods and they start running they head into a design technology room and they lock the door.

Kohta sees a nail gun and gets a crazy idea and starts making something. Miku just watches him she then sees a saw used for cutting wood and grabs that.

 **Saeko And Shizuka's POV**

In another part of the school, Saeko is running through the school she's already killed a few students some her own kendo classmates but there not alive anymore so she doesn't feel sad about doing it.

She uses a Bokken to smack zombies over the head it seems to do the trick she keeps running until she hears some screaming she enters the nurse's office and sees a guy defending the nurse she then sees him get bitten.

She takes out the zombie then looks at the kid. "You know what happens when you're bitten."

He nods "Kill me."

She nods "I'm sorry."

She cracks him over the head with her Bokken killing him, she gives herself a second to mourn and then looks at Nurse Shizuka "Are you injured."

Shizuka looks at her "No."

Saeko nods "Gather everything you need we are leaving."

Shizuka nods then Saeko surprise her by ripping her dress "This cost a lot of money."

Saeko nods "Maybe so but it's a hindrance now you can run."

Shizuka nods "OK."

 **Rei And Hisashi's POV**

Rei and Hisashi are running through the school they see several classmates get killed but they don't stop they can't stop they need to get to the roof they see one of their teachers in front of them.

Hisashi stops Rei from approaching him then the zombie goes to attacks them, Rei uses the sharp end of her weapon to stab him but it doesn't do much at all then Hisashi then smacks him over the head with the baseball bat and that seems to do the trick.

 **Takashi, Saya And Morito's POV**

Takashi, Saya, and Morito leave the classroom not finding any weapons at all and a ruler just didn't cut It and they keep going they make it down to the PE department and run inside Takashi and Morito pick up metal baseball bats. Saya stupidly picks up a tennis racket.

Morito smirks "What you going to do play tennis with them."

Saya glares at him until Takashi passes her a baseball bat "Here"

Saya smiles "Thanks, now what."

Takashi shrugs "We get out of here I guess."

Morito looks at them both "What about survivors there must be some."

Takashi nods "Let's look then."

They all nod and leave the supply room, Takashi smashes a zombie over the head and it drops like a bag of bricks. They see more coming but there not even attacking them Takashi and Morito are about to attack them when Saya stops them "Wait." They look at her and she wets a towel and tosses it at a zombie it hits the zombie but it doesn't react at all, Takashi and Morito look at her she sighs "I think there blind they react to sound."

Morito smirks "You want to test that theory."

She nods "Fine." She picks up a tennis ball and hits a locker they hide behind the corridor and the zombie approaches them Morito takes it out. Saya nods "It's like I said they react to sound that's good for us we just have to be careful."

Takashi and Morito nod "OK."

Takashi grins "Who'd of thought that your brains would come in handy."

Saya blushes at that and Morito smirks as does Takashi.

 **Kohta And Miku's POV**

Kohta has now made the Nail gun into a useable gun they then leave. Miku turns to Kohta "Your names Kohta right."

He nods "Yea."

She nods "Thanks for saving me."

He smiles "Don't mention it we have to keep moving."

She nods "Right."

 **Rei And Hisashi's POV**

Rei and Hisashi make it to the roof they hear zombies coming so they barricade the way they came in. They then look around they see smoke all over the place. Rei sighs "It's happening everywhere."

Hisashi nods "This can't be happening." They there see a few helicopters flying over them they try and wave them down but the helicopters keep going.

Rei sighs "Do you think Takashi's OK."

Hisashi nods "Yea probably."

Rei sighs "I can't lose him."

Hisashi looks at her "He doesn't want to know you anymore can you blame him."

Rei sighs "I know it's just.."

Hisashi looks at her "You still love him don't you."

She looks at him "I don't know maybe."

He sighs "So why did you get with me he's my best friend well at least he was."

Rei sighs "I don't know."

He sighs "So don't you love me."

She sighs "I don't know."

He nods "Why don't you call him."

Rei looks at him "Call who."

Hisashi rolls his eyes "Takashi."

She nods "Oh." She pulls out her phone she still has his number so she dials it.

 **Takashi And Gang's POV**

Takashi, Saya, and Morito are walking quietly down a corridor when Takashi's phone goes off luckily he's set it to vibrate. Morito grins "Your butts vibrating dude."

Takashi pulls out his phone "It's Rei."

Saya rolls her eyes "You better answer the bitch then."

They all head into a room then he answers the phone "Yes."

Rei smiles then replies "I'm glad you're OK."

Takashi sighs "Where are you."

She sighs "On the roof with Hisashi it's happening all over town."

Takashi replies "I expected as much are you guys safe."

Hisashi takes the phone "Hey man were safe for now we've barricaded the exit but we're kind of trapped now."

Takashi sighs "We'll come to you are you armed."

Hisashi replies "Yea were both armed."

Takashi nods "Try and take out some zombies we'll be there soon." He then hangs up.

Saya sighs "We're going to save them why."

Takashi sighs "I don't know."

Morito sighs "You still love her don't you, she called you she obviously still cares for you."

Saya pouts _Damn you Rei still got your clutches on Takashi_ Morito sees the angry look of Saya and grins _I see Saya likes Takashi interesting Harem awesome all we need is the Kendo girl and Takashi's all set that just leaves me damn hope there are some hot babes alive._

Whilst there walking they hear zombies around the corner then see a zombie go down with something sticking out of its head. Takashi looks around the corner he sees a boy and a girl "Kohta that you."

Kohta nods "Takashi."

Takashi waves Saya and Morito forward and they meet up with Kohta and Miku. Morito grins _Miku Yuuki nice a babe like that dying would be such a waste._

Kohta nods "Hey guys."

Saya sighs "Hey fatso point that thing somewhere else."

Kohta looks down "Oh sorry so where you guys headed."

Morito grins "The roof Takashi ex is up there."

Miku nods "Why you going to rescue her then."

Saya pouts "My thoughts exactly."

Takashi sighs "Shut it were saving them and it's final."

Saya sighs "Fine oh heads up the zombies are blind they react to sound."

Kohta nods "Interesting."

Morito grins "Nice gun man."

Kohta grins "Thanks."

 **Rei And Hisashi's POV**

Rei and Hisashi find a hose pipe and unravel it and start spraying the zombies knocking some off the stairs and killing them on the playground below and the others hit their heads on the ground either stunning them or taking them out also.

 **Takashi And Gang's POV**

Takashi and the gang see what happens and Takashi texts them to stand back. They see Rei answer the phone and then steps back. Takashi and the others see the barricade is broken and head upstairs.

Rei and Hisashi see Takashi, Saya, Morito, Kohta, and Miku head upstairs. As soon as they get upstairs Rei runs to Takashi and hugs him which Saya doesn't like at all.

Hisashi sees Miku Yuuki and smiles she also smiles back. Morito grins Seems Hisashi has his eyes set on Miku how cute wait he's with Rei. Kohta noticed he's a little sad but didn't really think he stood a chance anyways.

Rei smiles "I'm glad you're OK Takashi."

He nods "Likewise."

She smiles then he turns to Hisashi "Hey."

Hisashi nods "Hey so what's the plan."

Takashi looks around and sees the smoke everywhere "I wonder how bad it is."

Saya sighs "Wow this is bad."

Rei puts her hand on Takashi's shoulder "I tried calling my dad but couldn't get through."

Takashi nods "We need to get out of the school first."

Saya tries to make it hard for Rei _She may still have feelings for Takashi but I won't make it easy for her so I'll take Takashi's hand in mine_. Hisashi notices and sighs Morito also notices and smirks _Who knew Takashi was a player to smoking hot big titted babes you lucky bastard._

Takashi nods "First thing we need to do is find a way out of here." They all nod then Takashi and the gang start walking with Rei and Saya sticking with Takashi. The group is near the front door when they hear a scream so they all run towards the screaming they turn the corner as they see Saeko take out several zombies with her Bokken. Morito grins "Nurse Shizuka are you OK."

He helps her up and she hugs him and he smirks "There, There Everything is going to be fine." Takashi, Hisashi, Kohta and even Miku smirks, Whilst Saya and Rei who both know how much of a pervert Morito is are just rolling their eyes.

Just then Saeko comes back "Oh hello quite a group you have there."

Takashi notices Saeko and notices how hot she is even slaughtering zombies she killed them with skill and precision. Takashi then speaks "We have to get out of the school."

Saeko nods "I agree" She turns to Shizuka who is still hugging Morito and seems to be enjoying it Saeko sighs "Mrs. Shizuka have you got a car."

She nods "Yes but it's rather small."

Kohta nods "How about a school bus."

Saeko nods "That would work we better go."

She looks at everyone then lastly Takashi when he looks at her she blushes and turns away, The ever observant Morito grins, A _nother girl to add to his harem such a lucky guy._


	2. Escape

**HSOTD Zombie Nightmare Part 2 Escape**

 **A/N: This is my second chapter of my story showing them escaping school and meeting up with other survivors if you've seen the series you will know who. Some strange pairings well Takashi's Harem isn't lol will show acts of violence and sexual content so don't like that sort of thing then don't read it it's that simple. Enjoy this chapter**

 **Pairings (Takashi/Rei/Saeko/Saya) KohtaxAsami HisashixYuuki MoritoxShizuka ShizukaxRika**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School Of The Dead just this story such a shame**

The gang now consisting of Takashi, Rei, Saya, Saeko, Kohta, Hisashi, Shizuka, Morito and Miku Yuuki makes their way to the front of the school when they see some survivors holding off some zombies without thinking Takashi jumps off the banister and attacks the zombies with Saeko following closely behind. Takashi and Saeko make quick work of the three zombies. The rest of the gang then follow them the survivors are two girls and one guy.

The girls are happy that Takashi and Saeko saved them the guy not so much he was probably trying to show off to the girls and he failed badly when Takashi notices him he grunts there not friends, to be honest, they don't like each other.

Saeko notices the looks that Takashi and the other guy and sees the tension between them so she tries to defuse the situation "Have you seen anyone else."

One of the girls replies "No just us."

Saeko nods "OK then follow us were getting out of here."

The group now silently make their way downstairs. Takashi is leading the group and he stops "A large group of zombies are in the way."

Rei looks at Takashi "So what now."

Takashi and Saya look at each other and nod. Takashi nods "Stay here."

Rei looks at him "Where are you going."

Saya sighs "Zombies are blind they use sound so we can sneak past them."

The guy who doesn't like Takashi grins "Well if he dies then it sucks to be him." Rei, Saya, Saeko and the rest of the group glare at him.

Takashi steps away Rei takes his arm "Be careful."

Takashi just nods he slowly makes his way downstairs, he slowly starts walking past them. Everything seems to be going OK until one zombie turns to Takashi's direction his eyes go wide at that not to mention everyone else are also. Takashi clenches his hand around his baseball bat sweat dripping down his neck luckily the zombie turns away and Takashi can breathe again not even realizing he was holding his breath.

He looks back and Rei and Saya are worried he turns back to the door he gets to the door and opens it he then motions everyone down. They all slowly make their way down the stairs everything almost goes smoothly but one of the girls accidentally slips over and knocks over a fire extinguisher.

Takashi picks her up "Run" Everyone quickly runs out the door with Takashi and Saeko staying behind to kill a few zombies. The rest of the group run to the bus then open the door Shizuka gets in the driver's seat and starts up the bus whilst everyone gets inside. Takashi and Saeko jog up to the bus. There about to get in when they hear shouting and look around and see several kids running towards them followed by a teacher Rei notices him and growls.

Takashi sees another kid behind the teacher trip over he says something to the teacher but the teacher says something and kicks him and leaves him. Takashi glares at the teacher What the fuck! You call yourself a teacher. He hears behind him "Don't let him on or you will regret it" He looks over his shoulder it's Rei who spoke.

He looks at her just then the teacher arrives at the bus "Thank you for waiting." He then gets on the bus with the survivors. Takashi sees a few zombies approaching the bus so he attacks them along with Saeko then

Rei then calls them "Come on we have to go."

Takashi and Saeko look at each other and nod then they get on the bus and Shizuka drives off after everyone is seated. Takashi sits down and Saya and Rei sit on either side of him. Rei turns to him "You should have ignored that bastard you should have let him die."

Takashi looks at her "What's with you and Mr. Shido." Rei turns away, Takashi sighs he looks over his shoulder and sees Shido talking to the new kids as well as the three they saved earlier.

Saya also notices "What's he up to."

Takashi shrugs "No idea."

She then looks at Takashi "I was worried about you I thought that zombie was going to get you."

Takashi scratches his head "I can admit I almost had a heart attack."

Rei turns around "You risked a lot Takashi what's with you fighting every zombie you see"

Takashi sighs "Letting off some steam." Morito smirks at the antics of Rei and Saya.

For a while, they all stay quiet until Shido approaches Takashi and his gang "I thank you for saving me are you the leader of this merry group."

Saya nods "He is why."

Shido smirks "Although he has done well so far a leader has to have everyone's safety in mind I am a teacher so I think I should be the leader of this whole group."

Takashi stands up "You really showed your leadership skills when you kicked that kid in the face to save your own ass."

Shido glares at him, "I think we should vote who in favor."

Everyone in the back of the bus puts their hands up. Saeko stands up "No offense Mr. Shido but you have proved nothing to us Takashi has risked his life to save us what have you done minus leaving a student to die my vote goes for Takashi." Rei, Saya, Morito, Kohta, Miku and Hisashi all agrees.

The kid who doesn't like Takashi steps forward "I hate you Takashi I won't let you lead u... Before he can finish Rei rams her stick into his gut then across his head knocking him out. Shido glares at Rei who glares back at him. Shido picks up the unconscious boy and heads to the back of the bus.

Rei turns to Takashi "I warned you I can't stay here with him." She surprises everyone by getting off the bus.

Takashi goes to the open door and follows her off the bus "Rei come back."

She turns to him "I warned you but you didn't listen."

Takashi gets off the bus "Rei come on."

Takashi and Rei are arguing when Saeko is at the door of the bus then she sees a truck coming right for Takashi and Rei Saeko shouts "Look out." Takashi and Rei look up and sees a lorry heading there way, it's going to hit them. Takashi grabs Rei and jumps out of the way and into a tunnel.

Saeko gets out of the bus "Takashi you OK."

At first, there's no reply, Takashi's momentarily dazed Rei is also but she comes to first "Takashi you OK." He nods he then hears his names again "We're OK."

Saeko sighs in relief "Your trapped what do you want to do."

Takashi thinks for a minute "Let's Meet at the Police Station."

Saeko nods "When and what time."

He thinks again "Tomorrow at 8 pm if we don't turn up then the same time the day after."

She nods "Stay alive Takashi you to Miyamoto-Chan."

She then gets on the bus everyone looks at her "There OK were to meet them at the police station tomorrow."

Saya pouts _She's alone with Takashi dammit._

 **Takashi And Rei's POV**

After leaving the tunnel they keep on walking Rei's about to speak to Takashi it's the first time they've been alone together since they broke up when out of nowhere a guy attacks Takashi he pushes Takashi on his back luckily the zombie is wearing a motorbike helmet so he can't bite Takashi lucky him.

He's trying to push him off but he's also winded luckily Rei hits the zombie over the head with a rock. Takashi then pushes off the zombie and gets on his knees he kicks the zombie but it does nothing. He sighs then looks around. Rei watches him "What you looking for." Takashi doesn't answer but he walks away and she follows him, Takashi sees a motorbike down the hill they both go down the hill and Takashi picks up the bike and starts it up he rolls it up the hill and she follows him up. He gets on the bike and she climbs on behind him "Takashi."

He sighs "What."

She sighs "I'm glad we got time to talk."

He sighs "About what."

She lowers her head in shame "I made a mistake."

He nods "OK."

She sighs "We should never have broken up."

He sighs "If I remember correctly **WE** didn't you broke up with me."

She sighs "I know and I made a mistake."

He sighs "What about Hisashi does he know."

She nods, "I told him on the roof." (Part Truth)

He nods "OK, so what was the real reason you broke up with me and what's the deal with you and that Shido."

She sighs "To be honest I thought you didn't love me anymore plus it was all this shit with that arsehole Shido."

He sighs "Does this have anything to do with you getting put back a year."

She nods "Yes."

He nods "And."

She sighs "Let me think on it."

He sighs "OK."

She wraps her arms around his waist I've missed this She blushes as does Takashi although he was angry with her he still loves her and also missed this. After driving for a short while they see a police car they stop and get off the bikes they then see the cops are dead. Takashi grabs the gun from the dead cop Rei takes out the bullets out of the gun of the other cops gun as the cops gun is now unusable they then get back on the bike and continue driving. After a short while, Takashi looks down "We need to get some fuel."

She nods "OK."

They find a gas station and they park and get off the bike. Takashi heads over to the pump and groans. Rei looks at him "What's wrong."

He sighs "We need to pay and I don't have any money on me."

She sighs "Now what you're useless."

He sighs "What about you."

She looks down "I left it in my purse at school."

He smirks "Who's useless now."

She smirks and he sighs "Wait here."

She watches him "What are you going to do."

He doesn't answer just smashes a window she rolls her eyes but also giggles _Your really a rebel Takashi I like it._

Unbeknownst to either of them there not alone whilst Takashi smashes the till and grabs some money. Rei's waiting for Takashi when out of nowhere she's grabbed for behind she screams and Takashi hears and bolts out of the gas station shop. He sees a punk holding Rei with a knife to her throat.

Rei shouts "Takashi."

The man grins "Is this is your girlfriend?"

Takashi doesn't answer "A nice piece of ass totally fuckable, you'd know right." When Takashi doesn't reply the guys shocked "You mean you haven't fucked her well your loss I'll be fucking her as much as I want now drop the weapon."

Takashi sighs "Let her go."

The guy sighs, "I said to toss the weapon."

Takashi sighs and does as he's asked then the man smirks "Fill up the bike."

Rei stamps on his foot and brakes free but not for long as he grabs her again. Takashi has filled up the bike and approaches them "OK I've done what you asked so give her back to me she's mine." Rei is shocked Does he mean that.

When the man grabs her breasts and starts fondling them Takashi snaps "Leave her alone you damn freak."

The man glares at him "Freak I just had to kill my whole damn family, my mom, dad little brother even my damn little sister she stays with me I'll show her a real good time."

Takashi reaches into his waistband and pulls out the gun rushes at the man and before the man notices he has a gun pointed at this chest. The man's shit scared now "Are you crazy." Takashi grins "Maybe I am I'm having a bad fucking day and from here I can't miss."

Rei elbows him in the gut and breaks free just at that moment Takashi shoots him in the chest the man's not dead but he's in pain. Rei has retrieved the baseball bat "Come on Takashi there coming." Takashi looks around and sees several zombies he puts the gun away then gets on the bike, Rei gets on behind him.

The man screams "You can't leave me."

Takashi grins "Oh I can and I will you sick freak" He then starts the engine and drives off as there driving they hear the screams of the man probably getting eaten.

 **Saya And Gang's POV**

Saya's not happy that Rei's with Takashi and surprisingly neither is Saeko although she's not sure why she hardly knows him although she must admit he's hot. Saya looks behind it seems that Shido is still talking to them and everyone apart from the gang is engrossed in his words probably scheming.

The rest of them are sleeping Hisashi is sleeping with Miku resting her head on his shoulder. Kohta is also asleep. Morito is talking to Shizuka again. Saya thinks that's just weird. Saeko turns to her "Do you think they're OK."

Saya nods "They will be fine what's worrying me is him." (Nodding at Mr. Shido)

Saeko nods "He's scheming, I saw what he did I'd suggest two things kick him and his groupies off the bus or leave the bus ourselves."

Saya nods "I agree although I don't like Rei for what she did to Takashi she hates Shido I know that Kohta does also from what I've heard, the teacher picks on him or allows other people to do it without repercussions."

Saeko nods "Let's get some sleep were not going anywhere then we'll plan tomorrow."

Saya nods "God idea."

Morito and Shizuka have also stopped and are also resting. Shido watches the other group with a smile "I'll get you lot back and when I get my hands on that bitch" He licks his lips and smirks.

 **Takashi And Rei's POV**

It's getting late now Rei notices that Takashi's slowing down "Takashi we need to get some rest any house will do."

He nods "Yea I'm getting tired."

Takashi drives to a house and parks in the driveway. He pulls out the keys and he goes to the back door it's unlocked "Lucky Us."

She nods "I guess."

He nods "We have to be careful and check the house first" She nods "I agree." After a short search, they find the house empty that's a relief. They have a quick snack then head to bed. There's only a big bedroom so they have no choice but to share.

Takashi takes off his jacket and his shoes and she takes off her shoes also then they head to the bathroom to wash off the blood off themselves, Then they head back into the bedroom and they climb into the bed and go back to back.

Rei sighs "Takashi."

He sighs "What."

She sighs "I still love you can we get back together."

She turns around and he turns around also "Are you crazy were kind of in the middle of a zombie outbreak and you're talking about relationships."

She sighs "I just want to be with you the way we ended it was bad and the weeks we never talked just killed me I miss you."

He sighs then she smiles "Did you mean what you said."

He seems confused "What do you mean"

She smiles "About me being yours."

He understands "Oh Erm I guess."

She smiles and edges closer to him and locks lips with him. He wasn't expecting something like this so does nothing she rests her head on him "I love you Takashi."

He sighs "Rei" Before he can say anything more she locks lips with him again this time he kisses her back he wraps his arms around her waist and for a few minutes they continue kissing until they break for air.

She smiles "Takashi."

He smiles "What now."

She grins "Let's have sex I don't want to die a virgin."

He's in total shock _Is she fucking serious_ "Are you fucking serious."

She nods "Yes please Takashi I want to know what it's like I cared about Hisashi but not as much as you I want to do it with you and only you."

He smirks "OK."

She grins "Really."

He grins "Like you said I don't want to die a virgin either."


	3. The Next Level

**HSOTD Zombie Nightmare Part 3 The Next Level**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 3 of the story as I said In the first chapter there will be some differences that have already happened of course there will be a lemon in this chapter so if it's not your thing skip the chapter as the lemon will pretty much take up the whole chapter my longest lemon ever lol**

 **Pairings (Takashi/Rei/Saeko/Saya) KohtaxAsami HisashixYuuki MoritoxShizuka ShizukaxRika**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School Of The Dead just this story such a shame**

Rei smiles at Takashi at first she's just admiring him whilst also having an inner debate with herself _Why did I ever break up with him I love him and always have I know he's conflicted with what's happening._

 _I also know that both Saya and Saeko like him and he seems to like them but I love him also and even if I have to share him I will be his first time, kind of always wanted my first time to be with Takashi anyways._

Takashi is also having an inner debate with himself _Is this really going to happen I guess I still love her even though I tried to deny it bloody hell she's gorgeous how did I ever let her go, man, that freak was touching her he got what he deserved._

 _Though Saya and Saeko are hot also Morito was right am I falling for them both also I can understand Saya I've known her nearly as long as Rei but Saeko I've known her for like a few hours but man she can sure fight and damn she's hot._

 **Lemon Start**

Rei finally stops staring and crawls into Takashi's lap and leans down and locks lips with him again oh how she's missed kissing Takashi. Takashi's kissing Rei knowing the feeling is mutual.

Rei then stops kissing him and sits in his lap at first Takashi doesn't know why she stopped until he sees her unbuttoning her blouse.

Takashi just stares at her as she pulls off the blouse and he gets a look at her breasts _Well she has a bra on but damn there huge_. Rei looks at Takashi checking her out and she smiles "All for you baby."

She watches as Takashi reaches up and starts stroking her chest she smiles as she unhooks her bra and tosses it where she tossed her top.

Takashi who's stroking her stomach stops when he sees her tits. He looks at her and she smiles she then takes his hands and places them on her breasts and he touches them he then rubs his thumbs on her nipples and she moans.

She can't believe how good that feels _Oh man that feels so good and all he's done is touch my breasts shit I'm so wet this feels too good_. Takashi is also in shock but in a good way.

 _Man her tits are amazing damn her nipples are so hard already I wonder how they taste Morito always says licking tits is amazing I wonder if she'll let me do it to her_. Like she's read his mind she leans down with her left breast above his mouth she then smiles "I want you to lick them."

He nods and wraps his arms around her back and brings her down and his tongue tastes her left breast he can feel his cock getting hard pressing on his tight trousers he groans _damn it's uncomfortable but licking her breast that's a different story damn she tastes good_ _I wants more I want to taste all of her he wonders again if she'd let me do that._

Rei's grinding against his hips she can feel his member through his pants hitting her womanhood through her panties and damn she's so wet _This feels too good to be true_ and damn she's loving his tongue on her breasts.

She can feel his tongue working her hard nipples she could almost have an orgasm right here but she won't she wants more they both know what could happen they could very well die tomorrow so now is all that matters.

Takashi stops licking her left breast and Rei immediately wonders why until he switches to her right breast and she moans again he grins _Damn this is amazing and dammit you're driving me insane grinding on my cock I feel like I'm going to explode I need to get out of these clothes._

Takashi stops kissing her and she looks at him "What are you doing."

He grins "Making this easier I'm taking my clothes off I'd rather not you know with my clothes on."

She grins "No we can't have that can we I guess I'll do the same my panties are so wet already."

For the next few seconds they take off their clothes she then pushes him onto the bed again checking out her lover's amazingly toned body _How did I ever let him go he's all mine now._

Takashi looks at Rei _Bloody hell Morito's gonna freak out well more than likely grin his ass off_. He grabs her back and brings her down and they kiss again their lips lock in a deep passionate kiss.

She starts grinding again and he groans into the kiss and that's exactly what she wants as soon as he opens his mouth she sticks her tongue in and for a few minutes they have a tongue war she can feel her womanhood she knows she wants this and so does he.

Takashi's not really fighting Rei he doesn't really care who takes charge as long as they have sex and enjoy it that's all that matters to him. He moans again as she continues to grind on him _Fucking hell this feels good._

Rei smiles as an idea comes to her she pulls back and Takashi looks at her questionably but she just smiles as she moves, she crawls up his body and her womanhood is just above his mouth he looks up and grins before bringing her down her wet lips meet his waiting lips and he starts licking away at her folds and she starts moaning "Oh my god don't stop that feels so good keep going."

Takashi smirks _Damn she tastes good she's so wet bloody hell I never knew it would be this good I can't believe I'm agreeing with Morito but this is awesome_. He keeps licking her folds until he finds her clit and she moans even louder and he knows he's doing it right.

Rei starts moving she also has her hands in his hair and she moans "Oh god, oh god, oh god, keeps going." She moans she can feel it she's going to cum "Takashi it's cumming oh shit this feels so good."

A few seconds later it happens her juices pour out onto Takashi's tongue and he licks it up _Damn she tastes good I can't believe I waited this long._

After Rei's finished she climbs off him and leans down and they kiss again she can still taste herself in his mouth it tastes weird but she doesn't care she wants more he's had his fun now it's time for her not that she didn't love every second of what just happened.

Rei climbs off Takashi completely then goes to the Takashi's legs and smiles she then reaches forward and grabs hold of his cock and he groans and she starts pumping away but she know he won't last long so she reaches down and licks her lips before she licks the end of his cock.

She tastes the precum and licks her lips again before she starts licking around his cock before she opens her mouth wider and sticks her mouth over his cock and starts sucking his cock. She can hear him moaning and she loves this.

She loves Takashi and would do anything for him yes she's jealous she knows Saya and Saeko want Takashi but she has him first. She continues sucking for a while then she pulls back she heard a girl from school talk about this she might as well try it with her new lover.

Takashi looks down when she stops and then watches as she sticks his cock between her breast and starts rubbing them up and down his cock and he moans _Fuck that feels good_ He then looks down as every time his cock comes out she sticks it in her mouth "Shit Rei where did you learn this."

She stops licking and grins then goes back to what she's doing. He leans back and his head meets the pillow and he groans _Morito's gonna be so jealous right now he's stuck on a bus and well I'm having the time of my life with the girl I've always loved_ , He then feels it "Shit Rei I'm going to cum I can't hold on."

She smiles but keeps going and a minute later it happens Takashi's semen pours out of his cock into her waiting mouth and she licks it up _Damn it tastes good_. Some of his cum drops onto her breasts and she wipes it off and sticks it in her mouth.

She grins as she releases his cock but she's surprised to see it's still hard she grins she looks at Takashi "Seems someone's not finished."

Takashi grins Rei moves over to his crotch and grins she's about to lower herself onto his cock but Takashi grabs her waist and flips her so he's on top but she doesn't really care he looks down at her and they lock lips again for a few minutes they passionately kiss each other. Before he stops and pulls back he smiles "You ready."

She nods so he then lowers his cock into her wet waiting womanhood she's amazed how big he is and now she panics _Will he get it all in_ She knows what happens the first time and she's prepared for it and her hymen breaks she's about to wince when Takashi kisses her and she silently thanks him.

He stops after a minute and she nods "OK keep going."

He nods and starts pumping into her tight pussy "Damn Rei your so tight but damn this feels good."

She grins "Kiss me you, idiot."

He grins and does just that she wraps her legs around his back as they both starts thrusting into each other both of them loving the amazing feel of their sweaty bodies grinding against each other. He moans into the kiss _This is amazing I love her so much I want her so much_.

Rei also moans _I would never have imagined it would feel this good I want him so bad I have Takashi back I'll never let him go may have to share him but I'll always be his first._

The both of them continue their passionate love making the bed is rocking as they both go at it, they don't even care that there in some unknown persons house nothing matters but what's happening at this moment.

Takashi's loving this the feel of Rei under him is amazing he's loved her since they were kids now there having sex quite a turn around after they broke up.

Rei smiles _It's time to turn the tables._ Rei releases her legs from his waist and then quickly with a strength she didn't know she had she flips him so she's now on top.

Takashi smirks "Didn't know you had it in you Rei."

She grins and now she's riding him but he doesn't care they continue their lovemaking Takashi thrusting up into Rei's tight pussy whilst she rides his cock. Takashi reaches up and starts touching her breasts and she moans he then sits up and sticks his mouth over her left breast and starts licking it and she moans.

After a minute of him licking both breasts, she pushes him back down and then locks lips with him again. They can both feel there almost done her pussy keeps tightening on his cock and he grunts then it happen again.

A few seconds later she releases on his cock and a second later he does the same inside her they kiss the whole way through this experience and what an experience it was one of the greatest moments in their lives.

She stops kissing him and rests her head on his shoulder "I love you Takashi Komuro."

He smiles "I love you to Rei Miyamoto."

She smiles as she rests on his chest at first she's just touching his chest admiring his body she then works her way down and looks surprised when she touches his cock "You're still hard."

He shrugs "I guess so why."

She grins and gets on all fours "How about another round."

He smirks and sits up behind her he grabs her nice arse then spreads her folds with his fingers before plunging his cock back into her.

She doesn't stay on all fours for long as after a few minutes her backs resting against his chest as they continue thrusting away she looks behind her and he looks at her before they lock lips and start making out.

This time it doesn't take as long as the first time and after a few minutes, they release inside each other again. After he pulls out of her he looks down he's too tired to go again even if he was still hard lucky for him Rei's also tired so he sighs in relief and lies back down bringing Rei with him.

She turns around and lays on his chest she looks up and they quickly kiss but then pull apart to tired to continue they then close their eyes after Takashi pulls the silk sheets over them and within moments they're both asleep.

 **END LEMON**

They both wake up the next morning and smile at each other "Morning Takashi."

Takashi grins "Morning Rei we better get up and see what the owners have in regards to food might as well cook something will probably be the only hot meal we have for a while."

Rei nods "Sure I'd ask you to join me in the shower but I'm starving."

Takashi smirks "Don't tempt me Rei lucky for you I'm starving also let me know when you are done and you can take over whilst I have a shower."

She grins "Why don't we both have a shower then both cook."

He rolls his eyes "You just want shower sex."

She giggles "The thought never crossed my mind." She climbs off the bed and slowly walks to the bathroom wiggling her ass in the process "Well are you going to join me I can hardly have sex on my own now can I."

Takashi smirks and follows her into the shower she turns on the shower and the hot water hits their naked bodies as there already going at it.

He grins "I thought we were supposed to be having a shower."

She grins "Sex first shower afterward."


End file.
